Through the eyes of the heart
by Herofox
Summary: Anri misses Max. A breath of fresh air could be just what the docter ordered.


Through the eyes of the heart by Herofox  
  
Princess Anri looked up at the moon from her bed. All the force thought that when the Dark Dragon had been defeated, they could finally get a good nights sleep. But alas, not all could sleep well. Well if you believed that the leader of the group had gone down with the Dragon in the Tower of The Ancients, you may have a few problems dozing off yourself. There was so much that Anri wanted to tell Max, not to mention ask him. "I need some air." She said softly. So she got out of bed, and put on the dressing gown. She'd die of embarrassment if any of the men on the force saw her in her underwear, as well as the fact that a queen should always look respectable. She walked out of the room of the inn the force where staying at, on the way back to Guardinia, and made her way outside, into the back garden. Looking at the stars, her thoughts once again brought her back to Max. 'You really where a hero.' She thought.   
  
But then she heard a strange noise "How much further, Master." came a voice. It was a very strange voice, sounding like it belonged to one of those fairy-tale contraptions called "Computers", however, she had heard this voice before. It was a robot, who had fought along side Max during the battle with Dark Dragon, 'Adam? Can it be?' she asked herself. Then all her doubts where gone when she heard the robots master speak "Not far now Adam." came a deep, gruff voice "You go get some fire wood, and I'll pitch the tent." Now Anri was positive she knew who it was. She opened the gate and saw him. Orange hair, tall figure, green headband, and steely blue eyes that she had become accustomed to. "Max!" she whispered. The great hero heard the soft whisper of his name and turned to see the owner of the voice. He was actually not expecting to see her again, so her silver hair, blue eyes, and beautiful face where a sight which filled him with joy. "Anri!" he said, not trying to hide how happy he was to see her again. Anri didn't say anything. She just walked over to Max, and flung her arms around him. "You're alive!" she said, as tears of joy swelled up in her eyes. Max wrapped his arms around Anri and returned the hug. "How did you escape from the tower?" she asked him, naturally curious as to the heroes escape. "Egress did work on all of us." He said "I just teleported somewhere different than everyone else." Anri knew what he meant by that; he wanted to get away from the others. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "We where all worried about you!" Max broke their embrace and turned his head. "For as far as I can remember, all I've ever done is fight, and train." He said, "I just needed to get away for it all. My destiny was to defeat the Dark Dragon, and now that I've done that, I can go where the wind takes me." Anri turned her head also, "I think I understand Max." she said, "I was hoping that you'd come with us back to Guardinia, but I have no right to force you." Max turned to look at her again. That was what he liked about Anri. Her kindness. She was just like the king in many ways. "Thank you your highness." He said, "I'm grateful that you're so generous." "I do have one thing to ask of you though." She said "What would that be?" he replied, "I know you might not want to spend the rest of your life with me in Guardinia, but..." she paused. Max noticed her cheeks begin to flush, "Could you at least spend this one night with me?" she walked up to him again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Max noticed how close her lips where to his own. It was hard to say no, when a classic fairytale-type princess makes such a request. He put one arm around Anri, and stroked her cheek with the other, "I'd love to." He said softly. Then Anri closed the distance between them, with a soft kiss. She'd wanted to do this with Max for a long time now. When their lips parted, Max kissed her cheeks, and moved on to her neck, as the girl in his arms gently untied the knot on his headband, and slid it off. Anri kissed Max' forehead three times, forming the shape of Orion's belt, and then she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Next morning Anri woke up, with an upset stomach. "Are you alright Anri?" asked Diane, who was fastening the buckle on her skirt. "I feel a little sick." replied our heroine. As she walked over to the rubbish bin to empty her stomach, she realised that she was back in the inn. 'Was it just a dream?' she thought, remembering just before passing out, whispering into Max ear, three little words you don't usually hear on kids shows but always find someone saying in fan fiction 'I love you Max...'  
  
Later the group was walking home. Anri was walking next to Mae, a centaur paladin, whose father trained with Max. "I had a weird dream last night your highness." She said. "What was it about?" asked Anri "Well," Mae began, "I dreamt that Max carried you into the room, and laid you down on your bed. Pretty weird huh?" It is." Said Anri hiding her embarrassment 'So it wasn't a dream...' she thought. She put her hand on her stomach. Max did indeed spend the night with her. And he left something inside of her as a token of love.   
  
"May I ask you something Master?" asked Adam as he followed Max in the opposite direction the others where heading, "Sure, go ahead." Said Max "When I returned from collecting firewood, you where with Anri in the tent, performing human reproduction, correct? If you where, congratulations are in order correct?" when the robot finished his sentence, Max turned red. 'That's all I need. A perverted robot.' He thought. 


End file.
